Laughter and Loneliness
by strawberry-heavens
Summary: Hermione is flirty, but inside she is afraid of guys. What happens when the one guy she loves (Draco: hint,hint) has a bad reputation, and she'll come to find how true, or untrue, it is?
1. The Night in Hogsmeade

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

Thank you to those who inspired me to write this story: Lori, Elen (who signed her own guest book), Darva, Pinkpotato, and ALL those in our class. Also ND and Nikolai (represented as all evil in my story) _ he he he just kidding! _THANX SO MUCH!!!!  
  
THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS! 

Read, enjoy, and review if u want. But if you don't enjoy my mentally stimulating, humorous, mysterious, adventurous, bold, and exciting work of genius tell me WHY not. Thanx!

– Note from Author (strawberry-heavens)

* * *

Disclaimer: I ain't own nothing (all JK Rowling's) except plot, and a few added mysterious, suspensful, conflicting characters. HA HA HA! 

Chapter One "The Night in Hogsmeade"  
  
Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks sipping her butterbeer. She had been abandoned by her two best friends who had gone off to some place "full of hot chicks." So much for their quality time together. She sighed.

The "three" of them had gone to celebrate the beginning of 6th year by chilling (illegaly) at Hogsmeade. Most of the 6th years had done that. Suddenly she heard a guy's voice behind her.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" he asked.Without looking at him, she nodded. She felt so lonely.

"So what are you drinking?" he asked.

Hermione was beginning to get a bit nervous.

_Who is this weirdo? What does he want? I don't know him! _she thought. She was too scared to look at him._Ok, its best if I ignore him_ she said to herself.

He had a really sweet voice, but Hermione didn't recognize it. She had never heard this voice before. Well, Hermione was innately confident (not _so_ much ever since she tried to brew a Veritaserum that exploded in her face) but she didn't know if he was some creepy stranger. Who knew _what_ he could do to her. _Too many Urban Legends for you_ she thought to herself.

"Ahem, what are you drinking?" he asked a bit louder.

This ended Hermione's thoughts abruptly. She realized she'd have to look at this guy sooner or later. _What to do, what to do?_ she asked herself worriedly.

Ok. She got it. The shoes. The only way to _truly_ find out what type of guy he was.

She looked at them, and her curly (but newly not frizzy) hair slid onto her face.

_Oooh, they're nice_.

The guy was obviously flustered at her bending down and inspecting them. She got up.

_So, a guy with shoes like that is no threat to me. But he is so annoying and really weird!  
_

"Umm, do I know you?" she asked with a queer grin as her dark blonde hair slid out of her face.

Suddenly she stopped when she looked at his face. He was the cutest guy she had ever seen in her entire life. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and clear, sky blue eyes. Also, Hermione noted, he had a perfect body.

_Oh my god, he is so so so cute!!!!! He's so perfect- everything about him is just perfect. Especially those perfect eyes! Such a cutie!!!!! And and intellectual genius! So my type!_ But of course she had no proof that he was as smart as she thought he was.

"I'm Andy Lenstrane. I go to Hogwarts. I'm in 6th year. Nice to meet you," he said.

"Really, really nice to meet you. I had no idea you went to Hogwarts. I never ever see you around. I'm Hermione Granger. By the way, I'm in 6th year _too_," she said breathlessly.

"Well that's great! I'm in Gryffindor. What a fortune that we met, Hermione. You probably don't see me much because I enjoy studying in quiet seclusion. (at this part Hermione's eyes began to glow) I should really get more out in the open! I mean, if today I wouldn't have told myself to do something, I wouldn't have met you!" he said.

Hermione smiled. She was loving this guy more and more by the second. She just stared at him for a long time, lost in his "perfect" eyes.

"What?" he asked with a really cute, in Herm's eyes, lop-sided grin in response to her staring. She was so deep in thought about him she didn't even realize what she was saying.

"Nothing, it's just that you remind me of a puppy."

The guy looked at her with wide eyes and a confused expression. His confused face brought her back to reality.

_Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I said that out loud!_ She blushed deeply.

"Ahhh, well, errrr, I have to go, see you later in Hogwarts. Bye!" she said, snatching her red, sea shell decorated shoulder bag from the chair.

"Right" he replied warmly.

She was hurrying so much in snatching the bag that she knocked down the whole chair with a large clamour. Shakily, she picked it up and began to run out.

Before she was out of ear shot he yelled back "I like your shoes too!"

That did it! She was on the verge of mental collapse.

_He so likes me!_ she thought. _Why would you think he likes you?_ a voice inside her head asked. _Well, duh! _she told herself _he said so! He said he likes me. Well, no, technically, he said he likes my shoes, but same thing!  
_

Still pink-cheeked from embarassment, she ran to the door, unable to think clearly. Just then someone from outside opened the door, knocking her to the ground. She looked up and gasped at who it was...

* * *

Hope you liked it! Ch 2, "in the Dark Alley," will be even better.

Please Review! Thank you to those who already did!


	2. In the Dark Alley

Laughter and Loneliness  
  
Back with second chapter! It's better than the first! Thanx sweet candy lover for inspiring me to write the Hermione biting part, even though you aren't reading this cuz you're not 17 yet (1 more year girl)!

IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING WHO JUDY IS, ITS MY ALIAS (PEN NAME) BETWEEN ME AND ADMIRATION (my friend and reviewer)!

Thoughts are now in italics for your convenience!

* * *

Chapter Two "In the Dark Alley"  
  
Hermione looked up and gasped. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. She stood up jerkily and cleared her throat.

"Erm, sorry," she said slowly, trying to walk out as fast as possible. Draco grabbed her arm really hard.

"Oww," she said looking down at her now reddening arm.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked her with a mocking grin.

"Let go of my arm and I just might tell you," she said through clenched teeth.

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Watch it," she spat, "I bite."

Blaise Zabini, who had just entered, grinned. "Yeah, I have the bite marks to prove it," Blaise said, showing them his arm.

Draco gave Blaise the "this wasn't the best time to say that" look. Blaise shrugged.

"You can let go of my arm any time now," she said heatedly.

"I'm not going to," said Draco coldly.

"Your risking your life," she said really slowly to keep her cool, although inside she was furious enough to kill.

"I'm still not going to let go of your arm."

At this, Hermione jumped on Draco trying to bite him wherever she could reach his skin. She did not succeed in even leaving one bite because Blaise came to Draco's rescue.

"Come on, is this necessary? We're all mature enough to handle a situation like this smartly and calmly," said Blaise.

Draco and Hermione both turned to him and looked at him with cold and deeply annoyed expressions.

"Ok, I'll stay out of this," he said, slipping out the door.

Then they lunged at each other, Hermione scratching and slapping Draco, and Draco pushing and trying to pin down Hermione. Draco didn't actually hit or kick Hermione because he felt bad hurting a girl even if she _was_ a mudblood.

They were so deep in their zealous fighting that they didn't even notice where they were. Still in the Three Broomsticks. The people in the bar were shocked and confused and many started to shout. At their noise and the customer's response the owner of the Three Broomsticks came out.

"Please, please, stop this at once! Behaviour like this is not tolerated here!" a large man with a brown moustache said, roughly pulling them apart and shoving them out of his store.

The cold night breeze whipped across their faces. Hermione gasped at the sudden gush of freezing air. The man pushed them about 6 metres from his store, went inside, and slammed the door.

"Let's finish this off somewhere _else_ then," Draco said.

"Fine with me," said Hermione angrily, her hair getting blown into her face.

They walked for six minutes along the rocky pedestrian path, glaring at each other the whole way, until they came to a dark alley. Then they continued the fighting, toppling, biting, kicking, screaming, poking, yelling, scratching, and pushing. Finally, Draco had Hermione pinned down to the cold cement alley floor. He was over her and suddenly smiled.

"I win," he said.

Just then he noticed Hermione was shivering from the cold cement, and she was out of breath from the fighting. He leaned over Hermione's face and smirked.

Hermione pushed one of the hands Draco was leaning on, and made him fall. Then she slapped his face with all her strength. Angrily, Draco thought of revenge. He would get back at her so bad.

"I believe I win," said Hermione, getting up and grinning.

She flipped her hair off her face and walkey away. Draco was shocked that she was so bold as to do that. She really had an attitude. Hermione felt someone's hand on her back and gasped.

"Muhaha! Now I've got you," said Draco, pushing her into a brick wall on the same deserted ally.

Hermione moaned as he used his body to pin her down and whimpered slightly. Then, after a few seconds, she looked severely worried.

Suddenly, she burst out, "Please, don't do anything to me, please!"

She began to look like she was going to cry. Draco was stunned. _Something tells me we're not talking about the fight anymore_ thought Draco.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I want to stay a virgin," she said in a quavering voice.

"You mean you think I'm going to rape you?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, fear in her eyes. A cruel, evil laughter echoed through the alley. Next a scream, Hermione's scream, was heard. Then silence.

* * *

Sorry that the chapter was so short! Next chapter will be longer!

PS don't worry, i'm not a fan of angst or tragedy or torture so don't expect it!  
  
- strawberry-heavens


	3. The Truth Unveiled

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

Thank u reviewers! Third chapter is long. Contains R rated scenes. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything except plot and a few added characters.

* * *

Chapter 3 "Truth unveiled"

"Of course I wouldn't rape you. You're a filthy stinking mudblood for god sakes," laughed Draco rudely.

Just then they heard evil laughter echo through the alley. Their blood froze. Hovering there was a dementor, and standing next to it was a Death Eater. Not just any Death Eather. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Fear swept through Hermione like a wave of shock. She let out a scream.

"F-father?" asked Draco, dumfounded.

"WRONG," laughed the Lucius imposter. "It's me you dummies! Just making sure you two aren't doing anything _bad_."

The 'Death Eater' took off his mask and grinned.

"BLAISE? You freak," yelled Draco.

"Why, were you two little babies scared? Oooooh, oooh, my dad is sooooo scary! Waaaaaaa," said Blaise mockingly, by now on the floor laughing his lungs out.

"You guys should have seen your faces," he said with glee. He had been laughing so hard that his eyes were tearing.

"If you're Blaise, who's the dementor?" asked Hermione.

The 'dementor' was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Just me," said Pansy with a pathetic snort.

"Come on, just a little practical joke," shrugged Blaise.

The four of them walked out of the alley. Hermione, feeling stupid that she was the only Gryffindor with them quickly said goodbye.  
  
"Well, gotta go. You scared the crap out of me Blaise!" she said, rounding a corner and walking down the path. She reached the secret tunnel (found on the Marauder's Map) and climbed in. She arrived in Hogwarts in about 30 minutes.

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room the next day, feeling desperately lonely again. She thought of finding Andy. _He must be somewhere around here_ she thought. She looked in the library, the silent corridors, and all around. He was _nowhere_! She rubbed her tired legs.  
  
"Mione," said someone behind her, "Hi!" She turned to see Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hope you had fun yesterday," she said expressionlessly.  
  
"Yeah definitely! Sorry if we left you alone. We told you that you could come though!" said Ron.  
  
"I know, but I didn't _want_ to go to that party. Remember, it was GUYS ONLY!" said Hermione annoyed.  
  
"Sorry! Did you have fun?"  
  
"Oh, very," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"What about yesterday?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. Taking her cue, Harry quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Did you hear we have to go to the Great Hall? We're due in – oh dear! It starts now! Come on!" he said, his green eyes shining. He jumped into a run.  
  
"Dumbledore want to make an announcement," said Ron to Hermione, puffing heavily as he tried to catch up.  
  
"No one, phew, told me - but let's Harry. I mean hurry," said Hermione.

When they came in, they collapsed onto a table. Dumbledore appeared right then.

"Hello students. I am pleased to inform your upcoming field trip for Skill Tests to be held at the Dark Mansion."

The students gasped and everyone began to murmur.  
  
"Of course" said Hermione "the skill tests for 6th and 7th years! Each held seperately at different places every year. So this year we get the Dark Mansion! OH! The Dark Mansion???" she whispered to herself.

"How do you know all that?" asked Harry and Ron together.

"Hogwarts: a History" said Hermione matter-of-factly.

Many turned and terrified told their neighbours all about it that they knew.  
  
It was a very large mansion, on the Deserted Vale, centered on the highest peak.The weather there was said to be foggy, rainy, dark, and gloomy all year. It was also very dangerous because of werewolves, dementors, and demons that were rumoured to have been there. Of course, many students began to tell the others of brave and bloody efforts from former students to keep those creatures back as they raged into their rooms in the middle of the night. Some claimed vampires sucked your blood when you were asleep. Others said mummies would chain you up for three days in their hidden prisons.

"That's not true!" said Hermione, sounding indignant.

"We will be staying for three days, during which you will be paired up in three's. We will be having a series of Skill Tests that are dangerous and require all you know, including spells, charms, curses, and common sense,"said Dumbledore, and catching the look on Neville's face added, "So far there have been no casualties, so no need to worry."

Neville squealed and fainted onto Parvati, who looked very red.

"Get him off my – "she shrieked.

Two Gyriffindor guys hoisted him off with great difficult as for some reason he clung tightly to her. Some swore he hadn't really fainted.

"No, I'm sure he fainted," said Hermione.

"Or that's what he want us to think," said John Kemundy, giggling and making choking noises.

"You guys are so immature! Come on, we're in sixth year now. We should act more our age," said Lavender, silencing them.

"My point exactly," said Blaise from the Slytherin table, smiling at her for a fraction of a second.

Lavender looked away hurriedly and pretended nothing happened. Her ears were red though.

"The groups are posted on the board outside the hall. Thank you for listening, that is all," smiled Dumbledore.

Rustling and shouting followed as everyone pushed their way to see who they would have to share a room with for three days. Hermione made her way to the board. Someone collided with her and someone stepped on her foot.

The board read:

**GROUP 1**

(a) Parvati Patil Gryffindor

(b) Vincent Crabbe Slytherin

(c) Robert Amulster Hufflepuff

Hermione scrolled down to her group.

**GROUP 13**

(a) Hermione Granger Gryffindor

(b) Draco Malfoy Slytherin

(c) Andrew Lestrane Gryffindor.

Hermione gasped. She was paired with that unbarable Malfoy?

_But wait- Andrew is in my group!_ thought Hermione with bounding joy. She skipped to the Gryffindor Common Room. She saw Ernie MacMillan sitting slouched comfortably in a leather chair.

_Wow, Ernie looks really good right now_ said Hermione to herself.

"Hello, Hermione" he said, looking at her chests. It made Hermione feel very uncomfortable.

He kept watching it, so Hermione, fed up, said, "Hey Ernie? Yeah, my face is up here and not there."

Ernie looked angry. Hermione suddenly feared what he would do to her. Then she remembered that look from someone else, before – and unbelievable fear swept through her. She cowerd back.

"D-don't give me that look," she said, her skin starting to get clammy. She felt nauseous. A voice inside her head told her to run for it.

Ernie raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" he asked. Hermione was certainly acting strange.

"I'm fine, fine. J-just leave me," she said, retreating up the staircase to the girl's dormitory.

There she flopped on top of her neatly made bed. She heaved a large sigh. Turning her head she saw Ginny Weasley who was deep in a novel.

Noticing Hermione was there she said, "Hey Herms! Who you paired with?"

Going into a whisper she went on, "I heard about your field trip from Ron, but he said it's a strict secret. He told me its only for the 6th years and no one else can know," said Ginny, jumping on her bed across from Hermione's. She had her feet at her pillow and her head at the end of the bed so that she could easily talk to Hermione.

"Yeah. I'm with Draco Malfoy," she said in a low, dishearted tone. Ginny let out a gasp.

"and- Andrew Lenstrane."

She had only remembered right then, and cheered up.

"He is so the cutest guy. You know me and Harry and Ron went to Hogsmeade? I met him in the Three Broomsticks there, and he was _totally_ checking me out," said Hermione.

Hearing this, Parvati (also happening to be in the dormitory, reading Witch's Glamour) looked up and tuned in.

"Rating...?" asked Ginny eagerly.

"On a scale of 1 to 10," said Parvati.

"Oh, definitely an 11!" said Hermione.

She began to daydream about him. On their field trip she would hang out with him, laugh at his pathetic jokes, kiss him, and – the best part. Sleeping next to him for 3 nights. She wondered if she would stay a virigin or not. She realized how big a deal it was. Most girls lost their virginity in 6th year. Hermione thought about. But she dismissed the idea by thinking more of Andy- his cute face and his sexy complexion.

"This is _too_ perfect," said Hermione, stunning Ginny with her diva voice. Unwillingly she had spoken a flawless American accent. Hermione grinned, staring at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I'm surprised you were born from British parent and not American ones," said Ginny.

"Ugh! You mean to say I'm not British enough?" Hermione asked fiercely.

"No, no! Of course not. You're just really good being both," said Ginny.

Hermione daydreamed a few more minutes, but all was silent in the dormitory.  
  
Harry and Ron came in the Common Room.

"Hey Hermione?!" Harry called.

Hermione sprang off the bed and ran down.

"We're going to play Quidditch. Wanna come?"

Hermione looked outside through the window in the Common Room. The sky was dark blue, though it was only midday (it was Saturday so they didn't have school). It was raining and it was foggy. But it looked so inviting to get out and just play.

"Sure, I'll come, but I don't have a broom! By the way, did you get that idea approved by a teacher?"

"Yes, don't worry! We got permission from Professor Dumbledore," said Harry happily.

As they were talking they walked out of the Common Room. Malfoy came by and gave them a dirty look. He was dressed in a black cloak which brought out his muscular biceps. Hermione noticed he was carrying something long in a maroon velvet bag.

"There's still time to buy a broom in Hogsmeade," whispered Draco in her ear as he passed. Hermione looked at him with a smile. So typical him to say that.

Harry and Ron looked at each other bewildered. Draco swept past them.

Hermione dashed for it and caught up with him.

"I _am_. You want to come?" she asked flirtateously.

Draco looked at her strangely, as if trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. Suddenly something hit Draco. He remembered her smiling when she was at the board. And he was in her group!

_How could they do that?_ thought Draco angrily. _How come they put girls and guys together for the groups?_

"So, you coming?"

Draco looked over her. Her soft, dark blonde curls fell over her face. Her deep strawberry lips smiled back at him. Her slim form had developed curves that really caught his eye. He felt something raise up.

"No."

"Ok,_ fine_. Then I'll go with umm- Ernie," she said, flipping her shiny hair provocatively. She was hoping to get a jealous response, but he just ignored her. Inside she felt like crying. She didn't want to go with that perve _Ernie_. Draco noticed her expression change.

"Go find Ernie," he said smiling sarcastically.

So he really did hate her!

"I will," she said fiercely.

"I'm right here," said Ernie behind her, not even realizing that he was drooling ever since she flipped her hair.

Draco found that very funny, but inwardly he felt kind of worried with her going off with him. Hermione, however, looked utterly grossed out. She gave Draco a last pleading look. He just ignored her.

_That jerk of a Slytherin! Probably contemplating right now how to kill me along with the rest of the mudbloods! Ernie is a total freak, and I don't want to be around him after what happened in the Common Room._

But she had no choice. She couldn't back down now after telling Draco.

"Come on then Hermione," said Ernie, setting off at a fast pace.

Hermione followed. They got in the tunnel. Its rocky sides pushed Hermione hard as she fell in.

"Aah! That hurt!" she said.

Ernie looked at her lustfully. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stroked her breasts.

Hermione felt her heart pace quicken. He began to kiss her, letting his tongue lick her lips first out then inside her mouth. Hermione was so surprised she didn't know what to do. He licked her neck down her chest as he shakily unbuttoned her shirt. Hermione groaned and felt something get wet down there.

"Eerr, Ernie? We should hurry to get there. It takes at least 20 minutes and that's if you _run_," said Hermione as he was licking.

She felt her nipples harden. He bit them passionatly, sending shivers all down Hermione.

"Not until we finish this," he said.

"No, no. If we hurry we'll have a lot of time on the way back," she said desperately.

"Ok, but then we come back here and finish this off. You're not going to stay a virgin for long," he said, giving way to her argument.

"How did you know I was a virgin?" she asked, confused.

"Andy told us."

_Andy wouldn't say something like that! Anyway how would Andy know?_ she thought to herself.

"Are you sure about that? I mean we could do it _later_ in a bedroom or someplace it doesn't have to b-be so soon."

"You know you want it today. You like this feeling. You want me, I know you do. You know you want me to fuck you."

Hermione gulped.

Finally, after a long time of trudging, they reached Hogsmeade. She rushed in to the Quidditch shop. At first she tried to lose him in the crowd but found he was stuck to her like glue. She dashed into the shop. She had been wanting a broom for a long time and looked at the selections carefully. She found the best and the newest one. The Lightning Bolt. Hermione payed with her carefully saved gold galleons and brought it out of the store with a new black case she had got with it.

Ernie, as always, was tagging along. They slipped into the tunnel and Hermione dragged her broom and case for about 15 minutes when he stopped. Ernie turned around and grinned.

"Lets finish off what we were going to," he said.

Hermione wished she were dead. He stepped toward her and took off her shirt, bra, robe, and finally underwear. He took off his pants. He was going to enter her. She gasped. This was it.

* * *

Nice long chapter! Find out if Hermione stays a virgin in next one!

Hope yalz liked it!


	4. The Snake's Appearance

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

4th chapter is kind of angsty. I had finals and stuff so I really had no time to update but now I do. So here it is. 

Maria-lupin : Hermione didn't run away cuz she wasn't sure she wanted it or not. u'll c.

ProwlingKitKat: don't ask so many questions. hope u like the story though.

Alley Mack: Herm's isn't as helpless as she looks. i didn't intend to take the story that way so don't worry!

* * *

Chapter Four "The Snake's Appearance"

Harry and Ron were on the Quidditch pitch feeling uneasy.

"Where the heck is Hermione? She better not be with Malfoy!" said Ron anxiously.

Harry's eyes scanned the horizon. Something didn't feel right.

"I have no idea. We've waited more than half an hour. Well of course we were playing Quidditch as well, but still, I'm worried."

"You don't think she's angry at us?" asked Ron sulkily.

"No. But we can't wait any longer! We have to take matters into our own hands. We're going to find her," said Harry with a determined face.

He clenched his broom. Suddenly he smiled at Ron.

"I have an idea."

Draco Malfoy glanced at his book. He just couldn't read with the queasy feeling he had in his stomach. He turned to one side and opened the book again. Then he turned to his other side. Tossing he tried to read on. But even as he did he wasn't catching a single word. Finally he got up and flung the book aside. He was thinking of Hermione. He felt worried about her. Draco thought of what his father would say if he found out his feelings. He remembered over the summer break his father's harassment towards him.

FLASHBACK

Draco was sitting in the large library of the Malfoy mansion gazing into the fireplace. He was thinking as he heard the crackling of the fire. It always calmed him. Suddenly he heard footsteps echo behind him.

Startled, he looked up. There was his father.

"Draco, when will you get the Dark Mark? Master wants you to get it before your next birthday."

Draco felt beads of sweat on his forehead as a pang of fear swept through him. He had never been confronted with a question like _that._

"Father, I don't want a Dark Mark," he said nervously.

"What? You stupid boy! How DARE you say that! You will displease the Dark Lord," said Lucifer, cruelly yanking him by the arm.

Draco wanted to howl out with pain but he didn't. He would show no sign of weakness because that was all his father wanted to see. Draco didn't even move, but looked hatefully at him.

His father beat him mercilessly, at last throwing him to the floor. A small smile twitched on his father's lips.

"I trust you will reconsider your decision. I will be back," Lucifer said, walking out.

Draco felt hot tears in his eyes. He touched his forehead and found blood. He got up, dragging his legs up the large purple velvet staircase and into his room, locking his door. Once there, he flopped on his large bed. He took out a wooden pocket knife and cut into his flesh. He watched contentedly as he saw deep red blood drops form on his arm.

END OF FLASHBACK

He looked down at the scar on his arm. Since then he had many times cut into it. Sighing he got up.

"Hogsmeade," he whispered to himself.

He ran down the hall and into the tunnel. His cold, ice blue eyes looked deep into the hidden tunnel he thought only he knew of. He had found out this secret tunnel from a few scripts his father had left lying around in his study. He jumped into the dark tunnel.

"Lumos," he cried as his wand lit up.

He walked down the stony path, breaking into a run. Suddenly he heard a cry.

"Aaaah! Get off me! Argh – oww! HELP!"

He slowed down. _Someone knows of this tunnel! And to make matters worse, someone is being murdered in it! Yiykes! Of all the stupid things I do this must be the stupidest. Oh well_ he thought. He creeped on, scanning the path ahead.

Meanwhile...

"Get _off _of me" yelled Hermione.

Ernie MacMillan stared at her. "You'll thank me for what I'm doing someday," he said, staring at her beautiful long, wavy hair, her silvery skin, and her perfect form. He felt himself harden.

Hermione wasn't sure herself if she wanted it. Perhaps then the girls would stop ridiculing her for being a virgin. Maybe then her life would get better, and more guys would like her. But no – she didn't want him. He was about to enter her when she screamed and kicked him right in the eye.

"OWW! You stupid little- " he yelled.

Hermione suddenly flipped out her wand.

"You're at my mercy," she said shakily.

He withdrew. Suddenly he grabbed his clothes and ran. She felt relieved as she put her clothes on. Her heart was pounding hard. But was it from fear? Had she really done wrong by making him leave?

She didn't feel like leaving the tunnel. She felt too drained and weary. She glanced at her arm. _Oh no_ she said devastated, seeing her wound had begun to bleed. It was a large scratch at her veins in her wrist.

Maybe she wouldn't live through this; she could bleed to death. But then again her problems would be over. Her drunk father would stop yelling at her all the time. She lay against the cold wall. _It's sad really that I have to die like this_. She heaved a large sigh.

Footsteps echoed down the tunnel hall, sending shivers down her back. She limped to a dark corner and waited. Someone was approaching.

_Maybe it's Ernie again? Maybe he knows I'm bleeding and he's come to save me?_ she thought hopefully.

Time went by. Then the footsteps became louder. A dark figure emerged from the shadows. It saw her. She knew it did. It slithered toward her. She suddenly breathed in sharply. She began to tremble.

It was a _snake _- it was Nagini.

Draco was coming down the hall. Finally he had reached it.

_It isn't far to Hogsmeade now_ he thought.

His stomach lurched as he saw the figure of a snake down in another corner watching someone. That someone was a girl. He picked up his pace. He reached the figure.

"Hermione- errr, Granger! What the fuck are you doing here?" he said.

"It's Nagini" she said with a petrified glance at the other side of the room.

"Oh my god," said Draco slowly.

It was going to attach them. He got out his wand.

"No use" said Hermione, tears coming to her eyes. She suddenly felt closer to Draco than anyone. "I've tried all the curses I could think of!"

"And?" he asked.

"Immune to all of them. Its V-vol – it's HIS doing."

Suddenly they heard loud clomps of shoes racing down the tunnel. It was Harry and Ron!

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron.

Hermione didn't dare to move as she saw Nagini twitching and slithering towards them at the loud shouts. At least Draco had been stealthy. Now it was all over. They were all going to die!

"It's Nagini behind you," screamed Hermione.

Harry Potter turned and began to hiss. Of course! He knew Parseltongue! But would it be enough to send away the _Dark Lord's_ snake?

"Run!" yelled Harry, turning around for the fraction of a second. Then he began to hiss attackingly.

Hermione and Ron began to run with all their strength down the tunnel.

The snake then was about to pounce on Harry! Draco, who had stayed behind, didn't know what to do. He _couldn't_ leave Harry to die! But what if his father found out?

He then made a decision.

Madly, he began to kick the snake. Its evil red eyes watched him angrily. Draco took out his wand. He would use an Unforgivable curse. Of all spells, she couldn't be immune to this one!

"Ava Kedavra!"

Two bright jets slashed the serpent. Harry had said it at the same time! Their powers together made the snake jerk into a convulsion and pass out.

"Come on" shouted Harry. They disappeared into the shadows, running at a mad pace.

At Hogwarts, Hermione found Draco after he had washed up.

"It was really brave of you to stay behind for us," she said looking straight into his eyes and then down to the floor.

"Well, I didn't do if for you! I did it to make sure my father's master would be pleased," he said coldly. It was his lie.

"oh yeah, well," she said softly. "I'll leave then."

He grabbed her wrist. Right at the wrong place.

"Oww," she breathed as the wound began to bleed freshly.

"Hermione, what's that?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing," she said, covering it with her hand and fighting to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"You cut?" he asked. His frigid, silver eyes stared down at her.

"Oh Draco" she said, not being able to keep the tears back any longer. Large drops flowed down her cheek. "You have no idea what it's been like since my mom died! My life has been horrible!"

He suddenly hugged her. Hermione was so surprised she stopped crying.

"It's gonna be okay," he said calmly.

Hermione sniffed. Suddenly she felt his cold lips press against hers. It felt so soft and tender. _Draco Malfoy is kissing me_ she realized with a jolt.

* * *

That's it! This chapter was really angsty 4 a comedy, but hope u still liked it. Stay tuned for next chapter!

Thanx TomygurlAngel123 for giving me a reasong 2 right on! u're like the only one who _always_ has something good 2 say about my story!


	5. Use Me Why Don't You

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

Ok, it been a long time since I updated, but now it's back. Yaaaay! Also, genre is not humor anymore. This chapter's _way _better than the former chapters! Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5 "Use Me Why Don't You"

Hermione realized with a jolt Draco Malfoy was kissing her. They decided to take a walk outside the castle.

Hermione breathed in the crisp air. It was so good to feel safe again.

The cold silver of the moon shone on the lake. They sat down on the edge of the mossy bank, talking for a long time.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about Ernie." Hermione looked away. "I - "

"Draco, it's ok," she said. But it wasn't. She felt angry at him for just leaving her like that.

"I don't know how to ask you this but, ok, did Ernie actually rape you?" he asked.

"Almost," she replied, tears welling in her eyes. They were brightly reflected in the moonlight. "What was Nagini doing there?" Hermione asked. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Don't know," Draco replied casually.

"Oh, so that's all you care?" she said. Her thoughts were swimming. She had to blame someone for what happened. She wanted to punish him for something he didn't do.

"What do you mean?" he yelled at her. Tears streamed down her face at the sound of his harsh voice. The cruel sound echoed in the emptiness.

_So that's all he'll ever be_, she thought, _a cold Slytherin_.

Draco's eyes bore into hers. He had a strange way of looking at her that made her feel like he was reading her thoughts. But he didn't even seem to care he was hurting her.

"You stuck up bastard," she said, getting up.

She suddenly realized how stupid it was to trust a Slytherin to take her somewhere at night. After all, they were all alone. His cold features scared her. His set jaw looked menacing. He got up also and caught her arm, like that day in Hogsmeade. She was even more fearful than before. She shrinked back at the sight of him about to hit her, tears still streaming down her face.

_What are you doing?_ Draco thought to himself. _Hurting the one you love._ Her tears made him ashamed. But she wasn't allowed to call him names. She had to learn. That did not sound like his usual thoughts, but his pride would not let him stop.

And his blow fell.

Hermione screamed and fell sideways. She staggered. The hit had smacked one side of her body, the other cruelly scratched by rocks on her fall. Blood gushed from her side. Hermione began to cry loudly, and Draco was horrified with what he had done. Draco began to walk away.

_So he's just gonna leave me here_ she thought. _How could I ever have trusted him?_

"Draco, please, don't leave me here to die," she cried, her voice shaky from her crying, her words slurred in her panicked reaction.

But he didn't stop.

"Draco!" she shouted, loud sobs filling the air.

And that's when it happened. The first time Hermione had ever seen him do something like that. Draco began to cry. He looked completely miserable.

_Oh god, please please please let him come back_.

He looked back at her, there on the ground, bleeding, and begging him to come back. It broke his heart. He began walking towards her, and sat next to her.

"I don't know why I did that Hermione," he said in a quavery voice.

_Did what?_ she thought, _Cry,_ _hit me, walk away, consort me to begging?_ What did he mean?

"I couldn't imagine I would ever hurt you."

"Draco,"she rasped "It wasn't you back there. I know you wouldn't hurt me, even though you're a Slytherin."

He looked shocked, then thoughtful. She reached out to his face, and wiped away the tear from his eye. She smiled back at him.

_How innocent she is! Does she even realize what I did to her?_ he thought.

"Draco, why are things getting dark?" Hermione suddenly said weakly. And then she passed out. Draco gasped. He had to hurry, to get her to the Hospital Wing.

But he felt so tired. He stroked her cold face. Suddenly evil thoughts crept into his mind.

_She's all yours now_, the voice said, _you can do anything you want with her_.

He was stunned at the voice. Was that really him? Was that how evil he really was?

_No! She loves me. I can't do anything to her!_ he argued back.

_If you love her, do it now so she won't remember anything._

_What, rape her?_

_Anything you want_.

_But that would be evil_.

_Aren't you the one to talk? You made her bleed, and would have left her there, wouldn't you have? She will hate you anyway. _

"She forgave me," he yelled into the night.

The voice was gone, for now. How hard it was to battle with it!

He gently picked her up, and carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey's gaze met his eyes as he opened the door and walked in with a bleeding Hermione. Just then it occurred to him what he would say about what happened.

_Should I say I just found her like that? Or should I say it was an accident?_

Madam Pomfrey instructed him to put her down on a bed. She bustled about. Then she examined the wound by carefully lifting her shirt.

He looked down. Draco figured Hermione wouldn't want him to look at her exposed features.

"What happened Mr Malfoy?" she asked sternly.

He gulped. His throat was very dry. But he couldn't lie about Hermione.

"I -" He stopped. He'd be suspended. No, expelled.

"Hermione and I were talking outside but we got into a fight and I hit her and she fell onto some sharp rocks," he said, by the end of which his voice was quavery.

"Yes, one side is bloody, the other is blue where you hit her," Madam Pomfrey said.

That's all? thought Draco, _No 'Go to Dumbledore at once,' etc?_

"She doesn't look good at all, I admit," she said solemnly after she had thoroughly examined her. Her face was sullen.

"Please tell me she won't die," he said, worried beyond his sanity. That was just like him, jumping to conclusions.

"Oh dear, she won't die," Madam Pomfrey said, waving it off. "Go to your dormitory now."

"Madam Pomfrey, will I be expelled?" he asked.

"No. I won't tell a soul."

"Why?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Go, dear," she said.

He left, and no one saw, but a smirk twitched on his lips. He could do this and get away with it. He could not hide his glee. Suddenly he caught himself. What the hell was he doing?

_It's almost like I'm possessed by a demon or something._

In the morning, Hermione opened her drowsy eyes. She was surprised to find herself in the Hospital Wing, then recollected the night before.

"You have a visitor, if you want to see him," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Is it Draco?" she asked quickly, forgetting herself.

"No, its Harry Potter."

"Yes, I want to see him," she said.

"And if you feel tired or unwell, tell me and I'll immediately escort him out. Don't you strain yourself now -"

"OK!" Hermione said.

Madam Pomfrey called in Harry and left. Ron was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Hermione," he said with his characteristic shy smile.

"Hey!" she said enthusiastically. "Its so good to see you!"

"How are you?" he asked. Hermione loved Harry's comforting attitude whenever she was in the Hospital Wing.

"Fine."

He nodded. His green eyes looked sad and warm.

"You know, if you want to tell me what happened, you can. But you don't have to."

She couldn't resist. His expression was so soft and kind. She told the whole story, but made sure Draco didn't sound bad.

His expression was blank. "Hermione, how could you let him do this to you? Didn't you know by now? You can't trust him! That's just him, pretending he's your friend and ally and then he hurts you," Harry said.

She shook her head. "He loves me, and I forgive him."

"HE WHAT?" he pursued angrily. "Oh I will kill that idiot! What does he thinks he's doing, playing with your heart like that? I'll show him."

Hermione grew scared. She felt uncomfortable around all guys, save her family and her two best friends. Now her fear took over. She had never seen him this angry before.

"He really does love me! Did you ever see Draco cry? He did. He was so sorry-"

"_Draco_? What, now he wants you to call him that? You are so naïve Hermione! He doesn't love anyone, especially not you. If he loved you, he wouldn't have-"

"STOP IT, HARRY!" she said. She covered her ears with her hands. "You don't know him. It wasn't him who did that! He'd never do something like that!"

"He'd do that and worse Hermione. Can't you see its all an act? He's too proud to be sorry. He'll use you. Listen to me, Herm!"

"He would never use me. He's incapable of doing that. He's not as evil as you think he is, Harry, he loves me."

Harry felt sorry for her. She was just defending what she thought was true. She couldn't see past his sweet little act. He shook his head ever so sadly, and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, Herm. You'll always be my friend, no matter what you do."

Hermione shook her head condescendingly and gave him the "you don't understand" look.

"Just remember what I said. Don't let him use you." Hermione sighed.

"By the way, these are for you," he said, handing her a package of Bertie Blott's Every Flavoured Beans and a hand-made card signed by him and Ron.

"Where is Ron?" she asked.

"Still asleep," he explained. "If you feel well enough, you can join us at breakfast."

"I'll try," she said, smiling.

"Ok, take care of yourself. And if that shit head shows up, call me!" he said.

"Ok, bye," Hermione said, shaking her head at her friend's protective nature.

"Bye," he called. She lay back in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Why is Harry so convinced Draco would use me? Poor Draco. He'd never do such a thing to me! What did he mean by 'he'll do that and worse' ?_

Madam Pomfrey returned 10 more minutes later. She gave her a potion Hermione drank and felt immediately refreshed.

"Madam Pomfrey, how'd I get here?"

"Mr Malfoy carried you here."

Hermione was stunned. What a gentleman Draco was! How could she ever doubt him? _There's the 'he'll use me' for you, Harry_ she thought.

"Will I be well enough to go to breakfast?" she asked.

"If you feel up to it..."

"Yes! Yes I do! Can I leave now?"

"Er, I suppose."

Hermione jumped up, but felt a sharp sting in her side.

"The potion should clear any problems in about 30 minutes. If after that you're still having trouble just come back."

"Ok, goodbye and thank you."

"Take care dear, and don't fall on any sharp rocks while you're at it."

Hermione chuckled to herself. _But that means Draco told Madam Pomfrey the truth! Wow!_ She limped in the hallways, trying to reach her dormitory as quickly as she could.

Suddenly she saw someone come toward her. It was a guy. Her heart leapt in fear as her usual reaction took over. She told herself to calm down. The person, she recognized, was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" she said, trotting over to him happily. He embraced her emotionlessly. She was _so_ glad to be in his arms again! He pulled her into a long, rough kiss.

_What is he doing? He's never kissed me like this before_.

A pang of guilt crossed her mind as she thought of Harry.

Draco moved down and started to kiss her neck. _Oh damn I am so gonna have a hickey_ she thought. _But why is he being so rough?_

Just then she looked up. There, behind Draco, not 10 meters away, stood Harry. 

* * *

That was all. I'll try to update really soon. Thanks for bearing with me!


	6. Surrender

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

As I promised, Chapter 6 is up. On time! Complete miracle. 

This chapter is not for the faint of heart. In english: there is sex in this chapter! ok, enjoy! by the way, it did rain.

Disclaimer: you know but I'll tell you again, I do not own anything except plot and some added characters.

* * *

Chapter 6 "Surrender"

Harry stared in disbelief as he watched his greatest enemy snog his best friend. _Oh please let this be a dream he thought._

Hermione, stricken, pushed away from Draco.

"Draco, turn around!" she hissed.

Draco Malfoy looked and his jaw dropped. At this expression Hermione had to choke back giggles.

_He is so goddamn funny with that cute expression!_

She scrambled up to Harry. "Harry, I know what this seems like, but it's not. You see, I was just learning to- roller blade, and I smacked into him, right onto his mouth actually, we weren't kissing, trust me."

"What's a roller braid?" whispered Draco.

Harry gave her the expression that clearly expressed he did not believe a word she just said.

"Where are your roller blades?" he asked sternly.

"I- ok, I'll tell you the truth. I was just kissing my, er, - friend?"

"Don't you think, Hermione, that I have feelings?"

"Yeah, but please, try to understand, this isn't such a bid deal- "

"A big deal is feeling hurt, betrayed – by your own best friend!"

"No-"

"Hermione, I'm surprised."

"Harry, you-"

"How could you do this to me?" Harry said.

"Well-"

"I really can't believe it."

"I-"

"What will Ron say?"

"You can't-" Hermione gasped.

"Don't you have _any_ consideration-" said Harry before Draco cut him off.

"QUIT INTERUPTING HER FOR GOD SAKES!"

"Harry, just please don't tell anyone! Please, especially not Ron!" said Hermione. Harry nodded solemnly as if in surrender.

"I'll be in the Common Room. If later, after Arithmancy," he mouthed. This meant: When you're finished, we have some talking to do, and you better be there.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Draco said playfully after Harry had left. She coughed rudely. A smile twitched across his lips as he observed her stressed cough.

He led her quietly to the Slytherin Common Room. She bit her lip.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, any Slytherin would _kill_ me if they saw me in there."

Draco shrugged as if pretending he was helpless and winked mischievously at her. Hermione burst into giggling quite loudly. Quickly, he smacked his hand onto her mouth as she kept her riotous response.

"Hermione, it's ok, we're almost in my room, just hold it back," he pleaded as he tried his best to keep her silent. His best friend, coming their way, noticed and was obviously curious.

"Uh, Draco, what are you doing?" asked Blaise as he walked by.

"Nothing," said Draco with a forced grin.

Blaise, obviously in a hurry, strode away, still watching with a strange expression on his face.

Finally, they got to his room. Draco opened it and closed it quickly behind him. (A/N they're all alone! oooh, don't you just wanna know what they're gonna do?)

"Ah, thank goodness," he said with relief.

"Oh my god that wink was great!" she said laughing.

He plopped down on his silk bed. Hermione observed his extravagant room in awe. It was silver and green and was absolutely breathtaking.

"How'd you have a room to yourself?" she asked.

"I have my secrets, girl," he said.

"Oh, so I'm 'girl' now, is that it?" she said, smiling.

"Sorry, it's an expression my father uses a lot," he said, his stunning silver blue eyes clouding over. She sat down next to him on the bed, as if offering him some comfort. Her silky, straight hair fell gently on her shoulders.

"You have straight hair!" he exclaimed.

"You like it? Just a quick spell. But my hair's still a mess."

"No, it looks dazzling," he said.

"Thanks," she said, slightly blushing. He smirked.

Suddenly a look of pure evil crossed Hermione's face as she grinned.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Let's put a memory charm on Harry! Just something that'll let him forget the events of the day."

"Bad idea," he said.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't be able to go through with it."

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically.

"No, don't do it!" he said.

She got up. "I'm doing it. Oooh, I have my wand in my hand-"

"ARGH!" Draco yelled as he tried in vain to grab her wand. Then, thinking better, he began to tickle her. She dropped her wand.

"Ah, Draco- ah, don't!" she said with a seizure of laughter as she fell onto his bed. Getting on top of her, he began to tickle her more.

"I- haha – GIVE UP!" she said, choking back another fit of laughter. He stopped.

"Thanks for letting me breathe," she said.

"Oh, I'll have to charge you a galleon for every second you breathe the air in my room. That means you owe me- gosh, _300 galleons_. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You'll have to borrow from Weasley."

"What if I just pay you back like this?" Hermione asked, starting to kiss him fiercely. Draco kissed back.

_Damn he is a wonderful kisser!_ She felt her heart thomp loudly. Like she was in the clouds...

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still on the bed with Draco on top of her. He began to take off her shirt with an evident smirk on his face. He succeeded in doing so, along with her skirt and under clothes. Hermione gasped at being totally naked.

"You're that new to this?" he asked at her stuttering reaction.

"I-i'm a v-virgin, remember?" she breathed. He continued by kissing her neck. It felt so-right to be with Draco. She closed her eyes.

He began to suck her breasts and she moaned loudly. He let his fingers drift across her baby soft skin. Her mound started to become wet as he moved to her inner thighs.

_Oh god he is good at this!_

He began to lick her there, and Hermione's heart boomed all the louder. Every time his tongue touched her she felt electricity flow through her veins. Her juices welled even more, and he sucked on them. She moaned. He took off his boxers, the only clothing left on him. His penis entered her.

Tears slid down her face at the pain, and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He pushed into her and broke through. After that it was plain ecstasy.

He thrashed in and out, hard at each time. Hermione groaned at the feeling. He slowed. She cocked her head in sudden reaction.

"Faster?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

_Him and his little smug as fucking around!_ All she could do was nod helplessly.

He drove into her vagina at a much faster speed. Hermione could hardly get enough air. Shaking the bed, they went on. Finally, he exploded inside her, and his warm liquid entered her.

"Oh god," she said out loud, plainly with just barely enough air.

"And that's what it feels to not be a virgin anymore," Draco said.

"I'm – not a virgin anymore," she repeated dazedly. "Draco, promise, don't tell anyone!"

"Ok, don't worry, I won't tell anyone I just fucked the biggest smart-ass bookworm in all of Hogwarts. By the way, how did I do?"

"You were bloody great, if that's what you want," she said smiling.

"You too. Held out pretty long for a virgin."

Hermione remained silent. Draco looked a bit tired, but he was already putting his clothes on. Shivering, Hermione hastily put her clothes back on too.

"You might want to comb your hair, _now_ it really is a mess," he said, chuckling. Hermione felt her hair and groaned.

"Hey, you wanna get going?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," she said, still flustered.

"Man, you look like someone's drained the energy out of you!" he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be... you?"

"No, more like you drained something out of me," he said as an afterthought.

She looked confused for a minute. Then she said, "Eww!"

"Oh dear, look at the time. You owe me like 1000 galleons by now."

"Wasn't what I did enough for you?" she asked, feigning a hurt attitude.

"I will consider the past events as payment enough. By the way, I think we're late for breakfast."

"OH NO!" Hermione said, pounding out the door. She ran all the way. Draco looked wide-eyed and just hoped no Slytherin saw her. Timidly, he walked through his common room and slipped outside.

"Malfoy, who is that running down the hall?" asked Professor McGonagall sternly. "Really, just like a maniac!"

"I don't know," he said, obviously bemused. He left her stare and finally caught up with Hermione. Her face fell as they reached the Great Hall.

"We're late. And I'm so hungry," she groaned.

"No one's there," Draco agreed.

"Idiot," Hermione said under he breath.

"Care to say that any louder, darling?" Draco asked sarcastically.

He suddenly looked at his watch. "See you at Potions?"

"Yeah, ok, bye," she said as they parted, Hermione walking to the Gryffindor common room to get her books. She didn't see Harry anywhere, but did meet up with Ginny on her way back.

"Hi Mione, Harry wants to speak to you. He looks pretty angry," Ginny confessed. _Oh great_.

"Ok, well, see you around Gin. How 'bout after classes in the dormitory?"

"Great," said Ginny, eyeing Hermione's head strangely.

Hermione got to her next class, Arithmancy, 8 minutes earlier. Dropping her books, she went for a stroll. _Ah, damnit, what will Harry say?_ Right then, Harry came her way. _Should I make a run for it?_ her mind reeled.

"Hermione," Harry called. _Too late now_.

"Why, hello Harry," she said, feigning pleasantness.

"Hermione, what the fuck were you doing kissing Malfoy?"

"I-er, you-ah, I-"

_Have to put him under a memory charm_.

"You're robes inside out!" said Harry. She looked at it and gulped. _Draco knew about this!_ _Fucking little-_

"And why's your hair a complete mess?"

_Oh no_. _So that's why Ginny was looking at me so strangely._ She took her wand out and did a quick spell to make it neat and straight. But her robe would have to wait. _I have to make something up_ she though frantically.

Then she glanced down at the wand in her hand. A smile spread across her lips. _Or I could just do something else...

* * *

_

A/N aww, isn't Hermione evil. Maybe it's just the effects of not being a virgin (just kidding)! Review guys or face my wrath. k, just kidding again. so dja like the chapter? bit long, but it's not too long is it. review, review, review...


	7. What Really Happened

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I had a cold and then I had a lot of work. But i hope u still enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7 "What really happened"

2 days later, Hermione sat in the dark silence of her dormitory. All around her, people were asleep. But she did not yet sleep, for she was waiting for someone.

She thought over the past events of the days. _I can't believe i did it. I had sex with Draco._ She heard the door creak and Ginny came in.

"Finally you're here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Well, you're the one to talk, where were you yesterday and the day before? We were supposed to talk after classes."

"Sorry, I was in detention," Hermione replied with a disheartened tone.

"_Two nights?_ Wow, you of all people," Ginny said, giving off a low whistle.

"Please, rub it in."

"What was it for?" the other went on.

"Disrespect to the teacher," Hermione said.

"Snape?"

"Jackpot."

"Oww, that must have hurt. You know, Snape is really quite a jerk," Ginny concluded. Her companion nodded and gave a short laugh. And Ginny couldn't help wondering exactly what the perfect little bookworm had done...

"When's your Dark Mansion thing?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I think it's in about a week. I've already begun to pack."

"I wish I could come," the other sighed. "By the way, up for a game of Showdown (A/N a game I invented not so long ago, here it is a popular game for Hogwarts students lol) tomorrow night? I can arrange for it to be against Slytherins, which you know is the most fun."

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to!" Hermione said.

"Great. Ok, I gotta get some sleep."

"Wait. Ginny?"

"What?" she said groggily.

Hermione paused. _Should she know that i'm not a virgin anymore? Should I tell her? But what would she say? I mean, after all, it was Draco Malfoy._

Her redhead friend eyed her impatiently, and turned on a small table light. She grabbed a canned drink, and quickly popped it open. She took a large swig.

"Are you a virgin?" Hermione asked finally.

Ginny began to choke on her drink and cough violently.

"How can I tell you, you're Ron's best friend!?"

"I won't tell him. That means you're not a virgin?"

"Yeah, i'm not. But i'm not a slut or anything, you know."

"Well, duh."

"And you?"

"No, not a virgin," she sighed. Immediately she was sorry for telling her.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY!!! Who did you have sex with? Let me guess, was it in the library?"

"Er, no, not in the library. But I can't tell you with who."

"Why?" came Ginny's irritated reply.

"I just can't."

"Ok, but you watch out, because I'll find out sooner or later." At this remark Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"And you, Ginny, who did _you_ have sex with?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, I can't tell you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ok, Herm, I really have to get some sleep. See you tomorrow at breakfast," she said.

"Alright, good night," Hermione said, getting up. She left Ginny and went to comb her hair. Doing so, she remembered her detention. She hadn't, of course, told Ginny the whole truth...

****

**FLASHBACK**

"Did you?" asked Draco Malfoy somewhat harshly.

"Yes," Hermione guiltily, finally giving in to his interrogations.

"How could you? He's your best friend!"

"I- i didn't want any of my actions to influence my friendship with him. I didn't mean to cast the memory charm on him. I was just playing with the idea. But, I realized he's safer if he doesn't know. I'd rather die than jeopardize Harry's life, he's been through so much already. Too much."

"Maybe you're right ...no one can get anything out of Potter, because he doesn't know. Not that he'd tell, but my father, or worse, the Dark Lord, can't use the Veritaserum, or such, against him. But it really is a shame that you did that." Hermione's face fell.

They walked to Potions, and finally she broke the silence.

"I tried to make a Veritaserum once," said Hermione as she reminisced. "But it exploded in my face (A/N remember 1st chapter?). And not to mention I almost got caught by that repulsive, greasy haired, slimy git, evil Neanderthal Snape. Actually, he can't be Neanderthal, because the true and pure evil are somewhat developed in their knowledge. Not that the Neanderthal existed, because that's all muggle fantasy. Anyway, if there ever was pure evil, it has to be Snape."

"Am I evil? Now that's interesting," Snape said coldly. Hermione gave an enormous start as she realized Snape was right behind them.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hermione then went to sleep, but slept fitfully all night. She had nightmares over and over about Voldemort watching her. Always watching.

In the morning, exhausted, she went to breakfast. Harry and Ron were already there, gobbling bacon, scones, and eggs.

"Hey guys. Good morning," she said with a yawn, sitting down.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Ron between mouthfuls.

"Other than my nasty detentions, which I already told you about, nothing. Oh, I almost forgot! Wanna join us for Showdown tonight? It's with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, I can't wait to humiliate those bloody arses," Ron replied.

_Uh! how can he say that? they aren't all like that, _thought Hermione

"Sure, Mione. We'll be there," said Harry.

"Lovely," she said, filling her plate with food.

_I can't wait till Showdown! _she thought. Suddenly she remembered her dream and shuddered. _Those horrible red eyes, watching me from the crowd. _Suddenly, behind Harry (who was across from her), she saw a pair of red eyes flash. She blinked, but it was gone.

Her heart felt heavy with fear. Had she only imagined it, or had it been really there?

Just then Ginny came up behind her and scared the life out of her, knocking her salad onto Lavender.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said earnestly, brushing the salad off her head. Lavender gave her an angry stare.

"Hi," said Ginny pleasantly, as if nothing had happened. "Hermione, I've been thinking," continued Ginny in a low voice so that it was only audible to the two of them, "is it Blaise Zabini? The guy you like, I mean. You were seen, by me, talking somewhat in a civil manner with those Slytherins." Hermione froze.

"No," she said finally, laughing a bit at Ginny's disappointed face. Ginny didn't feel like guessing anymore, for she knew she had to observe Hermione's every move first.

"Hermione, I heard you screaming blue murder last night. Are you alright? Bad nightmare?"

"You heard me? As a matter of fact, I did have a nightmare. I didn't swear though, did I? That would be horrid."

"Uh, well, once," but seeing Hermione's expression quickly added, "But they were quite subtle."

Hermione groaned and demanded of Ginny exactly what swear words she had said.

"Ok, if you're sure. 'Bloody fucking shit, what's happening to me?' is what I heard."

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "Subtle?"

"Those were the only words you spoke. The rest of the time you were just screaming."

"For how long?"

"Well, I only heard you speak right before I left to go somewhere this morning, but you were screaming just for like 5 minutes." Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"So when do I meet your boyfriend?"

"Ginny, don't push it."

"Why, is it forbidden love? Is that why you can't tell me?" asked Ginny jokingly.

_She doesn't know how right she is_ thought Hermione.

"No, it's not forbidden love, Ginny. Get those romantic novels out of your head." Ginny, obviously, wanted to continue her game, trying to closely examine Hermione's reactions.

"Ok, fine. Just to prove to you that I'm not in love with someone _forbidden_, I'll tell you who it is after Showdown. Good?"

"Perfect. Can't wait." They got up and left the table, Hermione still filled with boundless curiosity, and fear, of what she had seen earlier right behind Harry.

"How much of it did you hear?" asked Ron.

"I knew it! I heard 'nightmare' and 'screaming blue murder' and 'Showdown,'" Harry informed.

"So...?" asked Ron expectantly.

"Well, it doesn't help us _too_ much, I admit. But think about it. If Showdown isn't related to the earlier words, we are left with _nightmare_ and _screaming blue murder_. And isn't that exactly what I told you?"

"What, about Hermione having nightmares? I don't think so. I mean, she'd tell us. No, this is all just coincidental."

Harry gave him a disapproving look but did not say anything. They walked to their classes wondering about what was going on.

But Harry _knew_ something was wrong. He could always tell it in his best friends' behaviour.

* * *

oh no! poor hermione! now she has Ginny _and_ Harry watching her back! will anyone find out who she is really in love with? ha ha ha u have to wait for the next ch, which i will try to update really soon. 

Please review!


	8. The Most Horrible Thing

Laughter and Loneliness

* * *

Ok guys, here's chapter 8.

So sorry for taking that long to update. Tons of homework, packed schedule, not enough time.

Pleaz reviewaz. Tank oo!

What went on before: Showdown is about to be played. Ginny really wants to know who Herm's "forbidden love" is and remains skeptical after Herm tries to hush it, and Harry know something's wrong.

Chapter 8 "The most horrible thing"

Hermione and Ginny entered the Slytherin Common Room, backed with Harry and Ron. They were led in by 2 Slytherin guys. Hermione cautiously looked around.

Party music boomed.There were alcoholic beverages on the tables, bottles and bottles of them. They lay innocently next to the food and soda. Ginny turned slightly toward Hermione, and gave her the "you suggested it in the first place" look. The first few rounds of Showdown were already over.

"Hermione, you're next," said a Gryffindor. Hermione swallowed nervously, feeling her parched throat croak a useless 'no.' She was shoved on.

_Ok, here's how you do it. Let out all your stress and anger you've had in you onto this competitor. Got it Hermione?_

She blinked stupidly. Her competitor was none other than Draco Malfoy. _Aaaaaaah!_

"Why, hello mudblood. What a pleasant surprise. Or should I say unpleasant?" sneered Malfoy coldly. Hermione looked down glumly. She couldn't bring herself to do it; she couldn't say anything. A "boo" echoed from the Slytherin crowd.

"C'mon Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"Looks like it doesn't bother you that I call you mudblood. Probably over-used by now. Mudblood. Filthy, muddy, low _mudblood_." Hermione's cheeks began to flush pink.

"You know it's strange how you find that you like to hang out with purebloods. Pothead and Weasel. And the little girl Weasel. All purebloods. How does it feel? How does it feel to know you'll never be as good as them? How does it feel to have two of the lowest fucking parents?"

"Shut the fucking hell up you bloody bastard! You know why you're saying that? I'll tell you, fuck you, I'll tell you. Its because you have the worst fucking parents, and I only have the lowest ones. And this is the only way you feel you can defend yourself?" Hermione looked with a satisfied smile at Draco. She knew she had cut deep this time. He tried to remain emotionless, but Hermione could see through it all.

"Do you even know what a bastard is?" asked Draco angrily.

"Of course I do! Do I look that stupid to you? It's a child born illegitimately! And you'd have 50,000 by now, I'm sure, if it weren't for condoms."

"And you, my dear, would be carrying one," Draco replied with fake sweetness.

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her cheeks went bright red, her face burned, and she began to stutter. "h-how could you d-dare you-" Luckily, everyone only thought Hermione was embarrassed because of the horrible accusation, not because of the truth behind it.

But Ginny, in the crowd, gasped. She had finally figured it out. She had figured it all out. And she knew more than Hermione. So much more. She left the loud room and went, swinging the portrait out of place. She left the Slytherin common room, and plodded away, toward her own dormitory. It was silent and dark. She thought she saw something red flash in the darkness, but just told herself she was imagining it.

In her dormitory, Ginny exhaustidly sat on her bed and took out a small, leather bound book. It was blood red, and in black words it said "Diary." She turned to a new page and began writing.

_12:03 A.M._

_Dear Diary,_

_I just found out the most horrible thing, and some of it even Hermione doesn't know. _

_First off, I know now. It's Draco Malfoy that she's fell in love with. She slept with him, of course. Twice, she thinks. But no, the truth is that it was only once. _

_It's all coming together now. It's because of Draco. No, it's more than that. It's only a matter of time now, before it happens. It will happen. I know why she's having her nightmares...

* * *

_

A/N how dja like da chapter? Wanna find out everything? Patience. The faster Ginny finds out, the faster you will too, naturally. I hope the chapter wasn't dreadfully boring?


End file.
